Evil Mode
At the completion of each region, Evil Mode for that region is unlocked. After saving, you are then able to exit to the start menu, select "More", and access the Evil Mode option, which allows you to play as Evil (the villains or monstgers for that region). By winning each of the key battles, you can obtain equipment and items for your heroes. Evil Mode is first unlocked, naturally enough, at the start of the second region, when first entering West Moria There is only one battle with each set of "character" units, so the inefficiency of losing xp on dead characters or having to revive dead units at the end of battle does not apply here. Elfstones are the most common type of loot in Evil Mode, and the majority of Elfstones are found in Evil Mode. Idrial is almost always the first target. Healers are not something players face outside of Player vs Player combat, so this concept may be new to you. Healers are effectively gigantic reservoirs of Hit Points, potentially making it impossible to kill your opponents, and always slowing the process down. In some games, healers are made to have a large number of hit points, or good armor, like the Dungeons and Dragons Cleric, to counteract the obvious logic of killing them first. But Idrial has neither high defense nor a high HP pool. Hadhod has high HP, and Berethor has almost as high HP and good defense, and may be or can become immune or resistant to some status ailments. Both are tanks. That pretty much leaves Elegost, Morwen, and Eaoden as target number two, with Elegost usually breaking a tie between any of those three. And unless there is a Guest Character, who almost always usurps the number one spot, that is pretty much how it stays. The attack sequences are random, and the Good characters like to show off their range of skills, so fights can range from too easy to too hard. Patience perseverence and reloading furthers. Eregion Available in West Moria * Orc Captain, Orc Veteran, Orc Archer * Berethor, Elegost, Idrial * Orc Chief, Orc Veteran, Orc Swordsman * Berethor, Elegost, Idrial * Cave Troll * Berethor, Elegost, Hadhod * Nazgul * Berethor, Hadhod, Idrial * Cracked Elfstone of Action Enhancement * Cracked Elfstone of Armor Enhancement * Cracked Elfstone of Health Enhancement West Moria Available in East Moria * Watcher in the Water * Elegost, Hadhod, Idrial * Goblin Sword, Goblin Veteran, Goblin Archer x2 * Elegost, Hadhod, Idrial * Mordor Orc Battle Shield (Berethor) * Cracked Elfstone of Shadow Protection East Moria Available in East Emnet Gullies * Cave Troll x2 * Berethor, Elegost, Idrial * Goblin Veteran, Goblin Archer, Goblin Swordsman, Goblin Captain * Elegost, Hadhod, Idrial * Cave Troll, Troll Drummer * Berethor, Elegost, Hadhod * Balrog of Moria * Berethor, Gandalf, Hadhod, Idrial * 3rd Age Foul Blade of Morgul (Berethor) * Cracked Elfstone of Spirit Enhancement East Emnet Gullies Aranel's Arrow Storm makes him the primary target. Tanks only work when the enemy is ill informed, and this time the enemy is you, so leave Berethor for last. It may be necessary to kill the healer first in Player vs Player games, but it is not necessary here. It would be more efficient, except Aranel outdamages you, making it more efficient to have to do a little more damage to kill him rather than do a lot more healing to kill Idrial. * Uruk Hai Captain x2, Orc Archer x2 * Aranel, Berethor, Elegost, Idrial * Uruk Captain, Uruk Veteran x2 * Berethor, Hadhod, Idrial Two tanks. Idrial has the highest threat-to-HP ratio. * Old Warg * Berethor, Elegost, Hadhod Elegost is a major threat with Creature Bane, and potentially a one-hit kill. That part is obvious. Choose between the high HP dwarf with a Slowing attack and a highish HP high defense Berethor that is immune to your Stun * Polished Elfstone of Blunt Defense * Polished Elfstone of Piercing Defense * Polished Elfstone of Slashing Defense Rohan, Home of the Horse Lords * Orc Veteran x2, Orc Archer, Orc Chief * Hadhod, Idrial, Morwen Idrial is not always the biggest threat, but next to a tank and a light damage dealer, she is. * Uruk Veteran x2, Orc Archer x2 * Elegost, Hadhod, Morwen * Grima, Uruk Captain x2 * Berethor, Idrial, Morwen Idrial and a tank and a light damage dealer, again, but this time add to that her resistance to Grima's magic. * Sharku, Orc Veteran x2 * Eaoden, Elegost, Idrial * 3rd Age Easterling Steel Scimitar (Berethor) * 3rd Age Iron Goblin Spear of Moria * Polished Elfstone of Action Enhancement Helm's Deep With it being such a difficult battle for the forces of Good, Helm's Deep could go one of two ways for Evil. Either the fights could stay the same, and it would be easy for Evil, or they could turn around, and the Good side could get boosted a lot, making it difficult. Or, since there are two battles, there is a third way. And that is what happens: one of each. * Berserker x3 * Berethor, Eaoden, Idrial, Legolas High powered heroes and Evil loses immediately if all ladders fall. * Uruk Swordsman x2, Uruk Archer x2 * Eaoden, Gimli, Hadhod, Morwen Silence Hadhod and Eaoden. * 2nd Age Long Sword of the Accursed (Berethor) * Polished Elfstone of Armor Enhancement * Numenorian Dark Battle Plate Vambraces (Berethor) Osgiliath * Gothmog, Orc Veteran, Orc Archer x2 * Eaoden, Elegost, Faramir, Idrial Do your best, die horribly, reload, do your best, crush them. Normally a Guest Character such as Faramir should die first, but do not overextend in the face of Faramir's Quality counterattacks, which stack up extra damage that effectively puts Haste on Good's turns. Take any defensive measures available before using Baraddur's Curse to counteract Faramir's Steward's Armor * Troll Drummer, Troll Veteran * Eaoden, Elegost, Morwen * Witch King of Angmar * Berethor, Idrial There is always some sort of tricky business going on with the Witch King battles, usually involving Fear and immunity to it or the lack of immunity. * Sword of Isildur, High King of Gondor (Berethor ) * 3rd Age Iron Morder Battle Axe (Morwen) * 3rd Age Orc Crescent Spear of Mordor * Gondorian Steel Warrior Fauld (Berethor) * Polished Elfstone of Shadow Protection Minas Tirith Spoils of Victory: Ancient Elfstone of Action Enhancement Ancient Elfstone of Armor Enhancement Ancient Elfstone of Health Enhancement Ancient Elfstone of Spirit Enhancement Pelennor Fields Easy battles, if you use the right ability. For a challenge, and to see them all, try out all the attacks before spamming the vampiric ones. Battles include playing as an enemy the company has not fought yet: Sauron Category:Gameplay